


Snow Storm.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grayon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out while Lyon and Gray are studying... Gray can't withstand the cold as well as Lyon can.<br/>Gray is totally a tsundere fite me XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm.

Gray and Lyon had been studying after school, as of now they were chatting, talking about memories an such when they were growing up together.  
Casually teasing one another about things, what they didn't expect is for the power to go out...  
As the lights and went off, they looked at each other, Lyon's eyes showed that of concern.  
Thou they were raised in the cold, Gray could never quite get use to it, he still loved the winter but he couldn't withstand the cold as well as Lyon could.

"Are you okay Gray?"

Gray looked at him, confusion working its way to his features.  
'Why wouldn't I be fine? Why does Lyon give a crap?'

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Lyon shook his head and got up from the couch they had been sitting on.

"Hey where're you goin?"

Lyon looked back behind him to glance over his shoulder at Gray as he was walking away.

"To get blankets of course."

"Why blankets? We can both withstand the cold better than anyone."

Of course he would be stubborn, but like hell Lyon would let him catch a cold because of it.

"Correction Gray, I can withstand the cold better than anyone, you can not. I am not going to allow you to catch a cold because of your stubbornness."

Lyon huffed walking away from the boy to continue his mission to get blankets.

There were loud protest from Gray as Lyon wrapped the both of them up in what little blankets he found.  
Lyon shifted Gray to where he was practically sitting on his lap, Gray couldn't help but blush and stutter as he tried to fight against Lyon's strong arms and hands.  
He finally gave up as Lyon had won the battle and he was now wrapped up in the mans arms and a mess of blankets, they were only a mess due to his fighting, but they were perfect.

He was nice and warm, he would never say that to Lyon thou, granted he knew as Gray began to fall asleep in his arms, muttering a 'Screw you Lyon' just before closing his eyes for at least awhile.

The power came on sooner than Lyon had expected, he had stayed awake, watching Gray's sleeping form as his chest would rise and fall, he couldn't wipe the small smile off of his face.  
As the heating filled the cold house, Gray started to kick off blankets in his sleep, Lyon found it cute but assisted, not wanting to wake him.

Lyon secretly loved times like these, where he was the only one to get to see the vulnerable sides of Gray  
When they were kids, Lyon would often more times than one sit up and watch Gray sleep.

He was always so at peace.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
